Chat
by Mobium
Summary: The collection of mostly Style oneshots-with a few other pairing exceptions-by the authors EricThePerson and Todd Moth. Crushes, jealousy, thongs, mermaids, mpreg, prom, Chlamydia, and a whole bunch of puke.


Welcome to the collection of mostly Style oneshots of Eric and Todd, more information on our page.

Pairing(s): Style

* * *

><p><strong>Todd:<strong> our story begins as Kyle Broflovski, only the supple age of 16, walks down the street home after a moderately easy day of high school.

**Eric**: The teen walked down the empty road, his head hung low, as easy as the day was, the teen had a lot of things on his mind.

**Todd**: His dad threatening to move the family in their budget crisis, his grades taking an unexpected plunge, and of course, having to watch as his crush make out with the smartest-and probably prettiest girl in the school-Wendy Testaburger. At the very top of his list of things to groan over, was the fact that he had been struck by cupid, thrown head over heals, boarded the "dude train"-whatever you want to call it-and was suffering the ill fate of having been in love with his best friend, Stan Marsh, for what had to have been an eternity.

**Eric**: He sighed, his breath visible. It was always cold in South Park, but things seemed just a bit colder that day. Instead of going home, he turned and began walking, he crossed train tracks to the house of Kenny McCormick, a close friend of his who always gave him good advice.

**Todd**: "Kenny?" He called out, standing in the already open doorway of the front of the McCormick household. No response. "Kenny, you home?"

**Eric**: He cautiously stepped inside, not sure about what he would find, he walked around, and found the bedroom door of his friend cracked open just a bit, a bizarre, but familiar sent hit the Redheads nose.

**Todd**: ...flowery perfume?

**Eric**: No. That wasn't it, he stepped in to see none other than Kenny sitting on his bed, listening to his MP3 player, and smoking a joint.

**Todd**: Just kidding! It was perfume!

**Eric**: Kenny was actually sitting there, thumbing through a dirty magazine, he turned his head to see Kyle. "Oh, hey man, what's up?

**Todd**: Kyle went ahead and walked over, picking up the magazine and tossing it out the window behind them, then sat down on the bed in it's place, with a short, "Hey!" on Kenny's part.

**Todd**: Kenny saw the look on his friends face, it was a look that was familiar to him. "Okay, you only toss shit out of my window and look at me like that when something's wrong, what's going on?" He asked.

**Todd**: Kyle sighed, looking down from Kenny's face, then used his jacket sleeve to slide his hair out of his face, "I... kind of... like someone." He admitted, finally.

**Eric**: "Oh, ...well, who is it?" Kenny asked, he wasn't the type to get into long lasting romantic relationships, he was a "Knock up, leave, repeat" sort of person.

**Todd**: Kyle, realizing what he had just gotten himself into, began drastically trying to come up with something to say so he wouldn't give up his huge secret.

**Eric**: "Wait a minute..." Kenny said, he grinned devilishly "It's Stan, isn't it?"

**Todd**: Kyle's head whipped up to stare at Kenny, "Are you shitting me?" He asked. "I knew it!" Kenny exclaimed.

**Eric**: "I've known that you've had a boner for him for like three years! I saw the way you looked at him, man, you're gay for Stan!"

**Todd**: Kyle's hands immediately flew over Kenny's mouth, "Shut up, dude!" He hissed. "Someone might hear you!"

**Eric**: Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand and removed it from his lips. "Relax, I won't tell anyone...Except maybe Butters...and Towelie, anyway, I think you're gonna be happy about this.

Kenny pulled out his phone, "Read the most recent text I got from Stan."

**Todd**: "If you're gonna take a shower, don't forget to bring a towel!" it read.

"Kenny! That's from towelie!" Kyle said bonking him on the head with his fist. "Go to the next one!"

**Eric**: "Oh, shit, my bad, he changed it over, Kyle read it, "I broke up with Wendy just now"

**Todd**: Kyle's jaw grew loose in silent gasp, then jumped up from the bed and bolted for the door, "Thanks, Kenny! I'm gonna go over to his house now to see why!"

"Call me if you guys are gonna get it on." Kenny called after him, then climbed out his window to retrieve his magazine.

**Eric**: Words cannot describe how fast Kyle ran. He dashed right through the front door of the Marsh residence, he ran upstairs to Stan's room, he tried to open it, but it was locked!

**Todd**: "Stan!" Kyle called, knocking on the door. "Stan, you in there?" He stopped knocking a moment to listen to the door and hear what sounded like a groan of pain.

**Eric**: Fueled by worry, the teen used ever bit of his strength and ran out of the door, he somehow managed to break it down. He found Stan on his bed, but what he saw caught him by surprise.

**Todd: **Stan was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing his batman mask and cape, one hand in his pants, the other holding a picture of... Kyle from last years halloween party where he was dressed up as Robin?

**Eric**: Kyle's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Uh..." That was all the teen could say, the ability to create a rational thought was temporarily gone.

**Todd**: "I can explain!" Stan exclaimed as he threw off the mask, cape, and dropped the photo. "...Alright, i can't really explain..."

**Eric**: "Stan..." Kyle began, but he trailed off. "I...I wanna tell you-" He stopped, jumped Stan and hugged him tightly. "I'm a fag, I'm proud of it, and I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed.

**Todd**: Stan, completely unexpecting that reaction, just smiled, shrugged and put his mask and cape back on.

**Eric**: Kyle smiled, he whispered to Stan, "Let me go get my old costume, Batman."

**Todd**: END


End file.
